FIG. 1 illustrates one possible multimedia system. Video data passes from camera 1, through video decoder 2, through DMA (direct memory access) controller 3, through bus 4, and to memory block 5. Video data also passes from memory block 5, through bus 4, through DMA controller 3, through video encoder 6, and to video display 7. Audio data passes from microphone 8, through an audio codec (encoder/decoder) 9, through DMA controller 3 through bus 4, and to memory block 5. Audio data also passes from memory block 5, through bus 4, through DMA controller 3 through bus 4, through audio codec 9, and to speaker 10. A processor 11 may, for example, process the data stored in memory block 5. The video data paths from the camera and to the display typically have high bandwidth requirements and in some applications, both the camera and the display are operational simultaneously. A high bandwidth multi-channel DMA controller for such multimedia applications is therefore sought.